<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Mayor by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472869">Mr. Mayor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Romance, season three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is mayor of Gotham and what they do in the halls is nobody's business but their own.  Ed teases Oz over the course of the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Mayor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For gods' sake Ed, touch me!” the mayor snaps, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ed asks, breath ghosting the shell of Oswald’s ear as his fingers barely graze him, aching though he is, through his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I will.  Nothing so…” Edward's voice trails off and his hand trails up.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pedestrian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You’ve got an entire body of erogenous zones, and I don’t intend to limit myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push me, Ed.  I swear you will regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true that the last time he had tried to tease Oswald they’d barely lasted four hours before making a mess of the desk in Ed’s office, but this time Ed’s resolve is hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, my dear.  I want to suss out the answer to a marvelous little riddle:  How far exactly can I take this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward presses Oz into the nearest wall with a firm grip on the man’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet,” he insists, gravelly and sultry, “that by the end of this you’ll be thanking me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>